The Monolith
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn stumble upon a mysterious object during one of their journeys. But when Legolas touches the slab, he sees things that he could never have dreamt of before.


**Title:** "The Monolith" 

**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:** Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the _"Lord of the Rings". _I just love to hang out and play in that universe. Also, I don't own anything that is related to "_2001: A Space Odessey"_.

**Author's Note:** This story was written for the March 2007 challenge in the Teitho Fanfiction Contest. It did not, however, place in the contest.

* * *

**The Monolith**

* * *

"I am telling you, Legolas, I swear that I saw it."

The Elf laughed, glancing back from his horse at the young human who rode behind him.

It was a warm spring afternoon, and the two friends were on their way from Rivendell to one of the small villages not far from the Ford of Bruinen.

Legolas was eager for the trip, especially since this was what he considered his vacation.

For too long lately, the prince had been fighting the evils in Mirkwood. Day in and day out he would set off with new patrols to combat the darkness which threatened his father's realm. Thranduil, seeing how tired his son had become after nearly a year of such events, had told him to take leave of Mirkwood and visit the family of Lord Elrond.

Sadly, Elladan and Elrohir had been away with the Rangers at the time, but Estel had remained.

The young human, only eighteen years of age, had welcomed Legolas' return and had gladly volunteered himself, and the Elven prince, to go on this errand for his father. Elrond needed an herb that they harvested in the nearby town of Combe. Nestled in the Bree-land, both travelers had been on the road to Combe for the past day. Soon, within the next day or so, depending on their pace, they would arrive.

Estel sighed, "Legolas, stop laughing. I really did see it."

"I think you have had too much time on your hands, mellon nin." The Elf replied with a smile.

"But it was a brilliant flash of light, at night!"

Legolas sighed, "Estel, it could have been any number of things. A shooting star perhaps?"

The young man shook his head, "No…"

"A shower of stars?"

"No!" Estel looked at Legolas incredulously. "Look, I know what I saw. There was a bright flash on the horizon."

He smiled slightly, "Fine, I shall indulge you… were exactly did you see this light?"

The young human pointed in the direction which they were traveling, though perhaps a bit more south than their route would go.

"Estel… if we travel to this light, we will not reach Bree by tomorrow night." Legolas replied, blue eyes glued to where his companion was pointing.

"I know." The man replied. "But I… Does it not just seem odd?"

"Odd?" the Elf asked.

Aragorn nodded, "I mean, what caused it? There were no falling stars, Legolas… it was… it was something… Something that fell from the sky itself."

The prince laughed, "Elladan and Elrohir's curiosity has rubbed off on you, it seems." He smiled. "Very well, we will alter out course and head toward your mysterious light, mellon nin."

With a smile on his face, Aragorn urged his horse to move down the trail, in the direction of his light.

It would be a day before they found what they were looking for…

"What is it?" Estel asked as he dismounted his horse.

Legolas, ever cautious, was already advancing on the object, which stood in the midst of a large smoking hole in the ground, with his bow drawn and an arrow notched.

"Legolas?"

But the Elf said nothing as he carefully stepped over the lip of the crater. Closer and closer he came, but when he heard Aragorn take a few steps toward him, the prince shook his head.

"Stay there, Estel." Legolas spoke, though his eyes never left the strange object before them.

It was large, at least as tall as a troll and completely black. The object did not move, did not make even the slightest of sounds, but there was something about it which drew the Elf ever closer.

Its smooth surface… the object was a perfect rectangle, not a nick or scratch on it.

The ground about it was smoking from its fall, and the hole which Legolas now stood within was enormous.

"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked as he stood on the edge of the crater.

The Elf's blond head shook slowly, "I know not…" he spoke, though his voice turned to a mere whisper as he finally stood before the large object.

Lowering his bow, Legolas gazed at the large black rectangle in wonder and amazement. "It… I sense nothing from it… Nothing at all…"

Almost mesmerized, the Elf reached out one hand, gently touching the shiny black surface. His bow lowered, for he felt nothing amiss about the strange object.

"Legolas…"

But the Elf did not hear his human companion. Instead, the prince pressed his fair hand to the strange object, his palm flat against it.

Suddenly, the bow slipped from his fingers and, eyes widening in shock, Legolas tried to pull away. A loud sound filled his mind, the Elf shutting his eyes against the sudden pain… the sudden intrusion.

"LEGOLAS!"

Images, vivid and sometimes violent, flashed before Legolas' eyes.

He winced as an arrow came horrendously close to striking him.

He ducked the swing of a mighty cave troll.

But it was as if his body did not exist. Arrows and strikes from the foul creatures of Morgoth landed upon him… but passed through him at the same time.

Looking around, the prince realized that there were two of him. One that was fighting with all the skill and agility of one of the firstborn, while he simply watched… a specter of things he had yet to do.

He was underground… deep and dark… the place was filled with dust and the bones of very small people.

'_Dwarves…'_ Legolas thought, before his attention was drawn up to the fighting once more.

Aragorn battled, alongside another human. Nor far away was Mithrandir with… with a Dwarf.

Though, perhaps what was even more surprising, were the four Halflings which fought for their very survival against such wretched beasts.

'_What foul magic is this?' _Legolas found himself asking the air, before everything shifted again.

Smoke and flames rose up about him, the terrible wings of a Balrog of Morgoth enveloping the Elf where he stood. Legolas cried out in terror, but the beast did not notice him.

It pursued its prey over a narrow bridge. After a moment, the prince realized who its prey really was.

'_This is madness…'_ he thought. _'What is happening to me?!'_

Images continued to flood Legolas' mind.

He saw the forest of Lothlorien, the Anduin river, and the plains of Rohan.

The Elf experienced the Battle of the Hornburg, of the Fields of Pelennor, and at the very Black Gate of Mordor itself.

Legolas found himself in battle more times than he cared to count. He offered advice, aid, and courage to Aragorn when it was needed. During the night, the Elf watched over the sleeping human, as they made their way quickly through the plains of Rohan.

He watched as his true self, along with Aragorn and a strange Dwarf were conversing on the plains.

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind, if we stay to sleep." said Legolas.  "Surely even Orcs must pause on the march?" said the dwarf.  "Seldom will Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so," said Legolas. "Certainly they will not rest by night."

"But if we walk by night, we cannot follow their trail," said the dwarf.  "The trail is straight, and turns neither right nor left, as far as my eyes can see," said Legolas.

'_Am I truly such an aid?'_ the prince found himself wondering as he watched his slight argument with the stout being.

He could see Aragorn's resolve wavering, but something within Legolas made him realize that, no matter the human's decision, the Elf would follow him.

After a few moments, the image began to fade. In the distance however, Legolas could hear his own voice…

"My heart bids me go on, but we must hold together. I will follow your counsel."

'_ARAGORN!'_ Legolas screamed, trying to rush to the man's aid but realizing that it was pure folly.

This ghost of a shadow which he seemed to be could do nothing to deter the oncoming charge of the large troll. Even his true self came pressing forward against the surge of Orcs and other foul denizens as he tried to come to the human's side.

'_What good am I?!' _Legolas found himself shouting. _'What purpose can I serve to aid him?! I can not save him!'_

Suddenly, from the vivid images of war, came a voice. The scene before him stopped, everything growing slowly dim.

"You can be with him."

The Elf looked around frantically. _'Who are you?! Show yourself!'_ he cried.

"I came for a purpose." The voice continued. "Remain by his side. Leave him, and your world will end. I can not allow that."

'_What foul magic is this?'_ the prince asked, seeming to find a bright spot amidst the growing darkness. _'Why have you shown these things to me?'_

It almost seemed as if the voice smiled, "To show you what can be… what should be…"

Transported away from battle, Legolas found his true self dressed for ceremony. White blossoms were fluttering in the breeze, and it seemed that all of Minas Tirith itself was preparing for something fantastic.

Then he saw him.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, dressed as the King of Gondor… his rightful place.

The human and Elf shared a smile, just as Aragorn thanked his friend.

"Hannon le…"

'_Is this the future?'_ Legolas asked. _'Is this the end of our journey?'_

"No." the voice spoke back as Legolas watched the coronation. "It is the beginning of a new age of the world. An age that was brought about, in part, by your friendship."

Legolas turned, his eyes scanning the darkness behind him, scanning that one small pinprick of light. _'Then I must protect that which is so very important…'_

"Legolas!"

The Elf blinked, and he suddenly felt himself falling. He landed on the ground, a cloud of dust surrounding him. Coughing, his blue eyes burning from the dirt, the prince could barely make out a figure running toward him.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked as he knelt next to the Elf, trying to help him sit up.

Legolas reacted sluggishly, his entire body feeling as if he could sleep for days.

He shook his head, "I… I do not…"

"What was the last thing you remember?" the man said, once he was sure that the prince would not pass out on him.

Legolas sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I touched that… that thing and then I just…" he glanced up. "Wait… where has it gone?"

"It just disappeared." Aragorn replied with a confused shake of his head. "It disappeared and you were leaning against it… and just fell."

The prince stood, dusting himself off and glancing back at their horses. "Come, Estel… it will be dark soon and I would rather we slept nearer the road to Bree."

"But…" the human stared at his friend, dumbfounded. "Legolas, what happened?"

The Elf smiled as he picked up his fallen bow. "I saw something… something wonderful."

Aragorn sighed, "What was wonderful, Legolas? What did you see?"

But the prince said nothing as he mounted his horse. The Elf was smiling, even his eyes were smiling as he watched the confused and frustrated human.

"I shall tell you of it one day, Estel." Legolas' mouth quirked into a smirk. "When you are older."

And with that, he quickly urged his horse into a run.

Jaw nearly on the ground, Aragorn sighed in exasperation and mounted his own horse. "Do not seek counsel from the Elves, for they will say both no and yes…" the man quoted an old saying of Mithrandir as his horse galloped after the prince.

A smile however, made its way to the young human's face. "Elves…" he muttered with a laugh.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**   
Yes, I know the idea of the_ "2001"_ Monolith is really dumb... but I wanted to try something not as generic as a dream or Elven foresight. I kinda got it into my head that this thing could have been sent by the Valar or Eru himself, and that was why it was all cryptic and what not. Also, I know the whole idea is kinda cheesy too... but still... even I write cheesy things every now and again. 


End file.
